Ninja Battle
Ninja Battle is the seventeenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 11/15/19. Story Violet removes the wrappings off Oricorio’s left wing, it moving it with no difficulty. Hazel, Flabébé, Sorrel, Bill and Eevee watch. Oricorio: O-o-ori! Oricorio begins dancing with both wings, everyone cheering for it. Hazel: That’s great! You can use both wings. You can fly again! Sorrel: It could. Oricorio: (Startled) Ori? (Shakes head) Ori ori ori! Violet: Oricorio says it can’t. Hazel: Gee, I couldn’t tell. Sorrel: It should have no problem in doing so. Perhaps there is some psychological aspect to its injury. Bill: If that is the case, then maybe going easy right now will be the best course of action. Violet: In that case let us proceed to the Fuchsia City gym. Hazel: How is that going easy? End Scene The Fuchsia City gym is a ninja mansion, with Violet walking through a hallway and avoiding ninja stars that fly at her. Hazel, Sorrel and Bill are on the ground trembling. Hazel: (Crying) What’s up with this crazy place?! Sorrel: To think that challengers have to find their way through this first. Bill: This is not what I signed up for! The group gets up, Bill leaning against a wall. The wall turns and he falls through, screaming as the panel spins back into place. Hazel: Bill! Sorrel: We’ve got to go after him! Violet will be fine! Hazel: Oh no. I am going back the way we came and, AAAAHHHHHH! A trap door opens underneath the two, them sliding down. They manage to stop themselves before going flying out onto a Voltorb pit. They are all sparking angrily. Sorrel: Incredible. The gym leader amassed all these Voltorb. I wonder if they use their electrical energy at all. Hazel: Quit wondering about that and get us over safely! Violet is hanging from bars on the ceiling, Eevee riding on her head. She does the Mankey Bars across and makes it to the other side of the chasm. A shadow travels along the wall, Violet following it. Violet: Note that my body has been rigorously trained to endure the harshest of physical conditions. This adventure has not caused any form of fatigue or discomfort. Violet enter the room with the Voltorb pit, Janine standing on the other side. Janine: You boast such confidence in your abilities, trainer. But how do you make it across my Voltorb pit? If you touch them then they will explode. Hazel and Sorrel are above, watching this. Hazel: Violet! Don’t be an idiot! Figure out a different way! Sorrel: It’s okay! You don’t have to do this! Violet remains expressionless as she backs up, preparing to sprint. She grabs onto Eevee and holds her tight. Violet: Close your eyes, Eevee. Eevee does as she’s commanded as Violet takes off in a run. She makes a leaping bound over the Voltorb pit, everyone gasping. Violet looks as if she’s walking on air, when the tip of her boot touches the floor on the other side. She leans into a roll, then makes it up to her feet with a karate chop hand stopping inches from Janine’s throat. The room is eerily quiet, when Bill drops from the ceiling wrapped in silk. Bill: Ahh! Can, can someone help me down?! Janine: (Fearful) You are, incredible. What is your name trainer? Violet stands up, putting Eevee down and performing a curtsy. Violet: Violet Evergarden. I have come to challenge you to a battle. Janine: And a battle you shall receive. Come. I shall show you to the battlefield. Hazel: Hey! What about us?! Later, Violet and Eevee stand on one side of the battlefield while Janine is on the other side. Hazel, Sorrel and Bill sit off to the side. Referee: This will be a three-on-three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions! Janine: Summoning jutsu, Venomoth! Janine throws her Pokéball, choosing Venomoth. Venomoth: Veno! Violet: Oricorio. Violet opens her Pokéball, choosing Oricorio. Oricorio: O-o-ori! Janine: Insect Art, Silver Wind! Violet: Revelation Dance. Venomoth flaps its wings and releases waves of Silver Wind. Oricorio performs a flamenco dance with both wings then flaps them, firing a flaming wall from Revelation Dance. The flames burst through and strike Venomoth, it dropping. Sorrel: What progress! You can see the difference in strength compared to when it could only use one wing! Violet: Go for Peck. Oricorio runs forward, beak glowing. Janine: Poison Art, Toxic! Then Psychic Art, Psybeam! Venomoth flaps its wings, releasing a Toxic purple poison cloud. Oricorio runs right through it as it strikes with Peck. Venomoth then fires a multi-colored energy beam, knocking Oricorio back. It oozes from poison. Violet: Poison? Janine: You shall slowly take damage as we whittle away your remaining health. Insect Art, Quiver Dance! Venomoth glows white as it dances back and forth, after images appearing in the sky. Oricorio chirps as it mimics Venomoth’s stance, using Quiver Dance as well. Janine: What jutsu is that? Violet: The ability Dancer. It copies your dance. Revelation Dance. Janine: Silver Wind! Oricorio and Venomoth fire powered up attacks, Revelation Dance breaking through again and striking Venomoth. Venomoth falls defeated. Referee: Venomoth is unable to battle! The winner is Oricorio! Oricorio: O-o-ori! Janine returns Venomoth, regaining composure. Janine: You have done well to distort me. But it will not happen again! Summoning jutsu, Ariados! Janine throws her Pokéball, choosing Ariados. Ariados: Ari! Janine: Insect Art, Spider Web! Ariados spews a Spider Web, instantly trapping Oricorio in the web. It oozes from poison. Janine: Now Poison Art, Venoshock! Ariados fires several globs of green liquid, them hitting and electrocuting Oricorio. Bill: This isn’t good. That move does more damage when the target is poisoned! Janine: Once more. Violet: Oricorio, Revelation Dance! Oricorio squirms to use Revelation Dance, its wings lighting on fire. This burns through the Spider Web and allows Oricorio to speed out of the way and dodge Venoshock. Oricorio fires Revelation Dance, it hitting Ariados. It oozes from poison. Janine: Of course. It gained a Special Defense boost as well. Ariados, Twinneedle! Violet: Peck. Ariados points two legs at Oricorio, as Oricorio blocks one hit with Peck. The other hit strike Oricorio, knocking it back. Janine: Spider Web! Violet: Mirror Move. Ariados and Oricorio both spew webs, trapping each other. Janine: No! To think we’ve been trapped in this again! Violet: Revelation Dance. Oricorio burns its way out with Revelation Dance, striking and defeating Ariados. Referee: Ariados is unable to battle! The winner is Oricorio! Hazel: Yes! One battle to go! Bill: Aw. At this rate I won’t see Eevee battle. Sorrel: I’m sure she’ll come into play. Oricorio has to be exhausted and is still suffering from poison. Janine: I should’ve known this would come from such a powerful challenger. But I shall not back down. Summoning jutsu, Crobat! Janine throws her Pokéball, choosing Crobat. Crobat: Cro! Janine: Acrobatics! Crobat glows light blue as it rockets forward, ramming Oricorio. It tumbles back and oozes from poison, being defeated. Referee: Oricorio is unable to battle! The winner is Crobat! Hazel: That was blinding! Sorrel: So fast! Can Violet even see it? Violet returns Oricorio. Violet: Eevee. Let us— One of Violet’s Pokéballs opens up, choosing Tyrogue. Tyrogue: Ty! Hazel: Huh?! Tyrogue?! Sorrel: I suppose it wants to battle. Violet: Tyrogue. You have a type disadvantage. Its Acrobatics attack would defeat you. Tyrogue: (Adamant) Tyrogue! Ty ty ty! Violet and Tyrogue have a stare down, Tyrogue’s passionate eyes piercing into Violet’s emotionless ones. Violet: I understand. Let us participate in battle together. Crobat moves in a zigzag pattern to further confuse the opponent. Janine: Impossible! Even I can’t see Crobat’s movement! Violet: Tyrogue, use Foresight to assist in keeping track of it. Tyrogue’s eyes glow red, him keeping his gaze on Crobat. Janine: In that case Acrobatics! Violet: Mach Punch. Crobat speeds forward as Tyrogue spins. He strikes Crobat coming at his right side, the two skidding back. Everyone gasps. Bill: It attacked on Tyrogue’s weakened right side! Violet: Tackle. Janine: Ninja Art, Confuse Ray! Tyrogue leaps at Crobat, which releases a blinding light. Tyrogue stumbles as he misses, confused. Janine: Now Sludge Bomb to Acrobatics! Crobat fires Sludge Bomb, exploding on Tyrogue. Tyrogue swings a fist at thin air as he’s struck by Acrobatics, defeated. Referee: Tyrogue is unable to battle! The winner is Crobat! Hazel: That’s a bit of a letdown. He started strong. Sorrel: That disadvantage was too great. And Crobat too strong. Violet: Eevee, let us participate in battle together. Eevee: Ee! Eevee runs forward, Janine’s eye catching the prosthetic. Janine: First no hand, now no foot. But these appearances are mere diversions to your true strength. I shall not fall prey to your genjutsu! Poison Art, Sludge Bomb! Violet: Glitzy Glow. Crobat spews Sludge Bomb as Eevee’s forehead glows with purple energy. A telekinetic blast hits Crobat, it dropping and hitting the ground. The psychic energy forms into a purple barrier, resisting the Sludge Bomb. Sorrel: Aahhh! The Glitzy Glow! Hazel: What’s that wall? Bill: It’s a Light Screen. When Glitzy Glow is used, it creates a Light Screen that protects against Special Attacks. Janine: What a tactic. Crobat, Confuse Ray to Toxic! Crobat zooms in, releasing Confuse Ray right in Eevee’s face. Eevee stumbles in confusion as she’s spewed by a Toxic stream. Violet: Refresh to Bouncy Bubble. Eevee resonates with green healing energy, removing the poison. She scraps the ground with her prosthetic and forms a bubble overhead, firing it. Crobat is hit, as another bubble travels back and heals Eevee. Janine: You’ve created new jutsu for yourself. In that case we must be swift as the wind. Crobat, Acrobatics! Violet: Eevee, Quick Attack. Pivot to prevent being hit on the side. Crobat zigzags across the field for Acrobatics. Eevee uses Quick Attack to pivot and lunge, colliding headfirst with each of Crobat’s attacks. After three hits Eevee pants with exhaustion. Violet: Glitzy Glow then Bouncy Bubble. Janine: Confuse Ray! Eevee releases Glitzy Glow, slamming into Crobat like a wall. Crobat uses Confuse Ray, Eevee stumbling around. She strikes herself in confusion instead of using Bouncy Bubble. Janine: And Sludge Bomb! Crobat fires Sludge Bomb, impacting the Light Screen. Eevee still skids back from the impact. Eevee frantically panics and spins. Violet: Eevee. It is okay. Regain your focus. Eevee stops spinning, trembling in place. Eevee closes her eyes to focus, then opens them with confusion gone. She glows with a blazing gold aura. Sorrel: Bill! Bill: I see it! But, what is it?! Violet: Quick Attack! Janine: Acrobatics! Eevee rockets forward as her powered up attack and Acrobatics collide. Crobat is blasted back, struggling to get up. Violet: And Glitzy Glow! Eevee releases Glitzy Glow, striking and defeating Crobat. Referee: Crobat is unable to battle! The winner is Eevee and the victor is Violet! Hazel: Alright! She won! Bill: That power. It was, incredible. Janine returns her Crobat as she jumps and lands next to Violet in a crouch. Violet picks Eevee up and pets her. Eevee rubs up against her chest. Janine: I do not know what power you have tapped into, but it was breathtaking. I proudly present to you the Soul Badge. Janine holds out the Soul Badge, as Violet takes it. Violet: Thank you for the battle. (Curtsies) The group leaves the gym, Violet letting out a sigh. Violet: Good. My symptoms have passed. Sorrel: What symptoms? Violet: In battle, I experience signs of tachycardia. My heart rate elevates and I begin perspirating more than usual. Sorrel: That’s the adrenaline of excitement in a battle. It means you were enjoying yourself. Violet: I see. Bill: That move though! I haven’t read anything like it! I’ll have to keep looking through the texts. I’ll send you copies so you can work to decipher them as well. With your speed you may find something faster. Violet: I shall. Main Events * Violet battle Janine and wins, earning the Soul Badge. Characters * Violet Evergarden * Janine * Hazel * Sorrel * Bill * Referee Pokémon * Oricorio (Violet's) * Tyrogue (Violet's) * Eevee (Violet's) * Venomoth (Janine's) * Ariados (Janine's) * Crobat (Janine's) * Voltorb (Janine's) Trivia * This marks the first time that Janine appears in an official gym battle. * Tyrogue wanting to battle despite the disadvantage is part of his overall storyline. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles